Idle Hands
by atypicalsnowman
Summary: HP/SS Slash Harry knows Severus has layers he's never seen before. Over the years, Harry realizes Severus has more quirks than previously expected.


Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling and I make nothing from this little fic.

A/N: Gift fic! Thanks to thesewarmstars for the knit!pick She always wanted a Snape with one particular hobby. This is my gift to her.

* * *

When Harry finally convinced Severus to give him a shot, he realized that there had to be scores of things he didn't know about his new lover. There was no way Severus was all potions and dark arts and snark. Surely there were depths to the man that Harry knew nothing about.

Sure enough, after three months together, Severus trusted Harry enough to show him his Dark Arts collection. Not the one he showed his colleagues and kept out in the front room. His _real_ Dark Arts collection complete with books that had been banned by the Ministry centuries ago.

He looked at Harry as though he were revealing the greatest secret the world had ever known. Harry just smiled and asked if he could look at the one that seemed to be bound with grindylow skin.

Six months later, Harry came home from work early only to discover Severus casting spells Harry had never heard before on his robes. He looked a bit embarrassed at first, but quickly straightened his back and told Harry he was renewing his billowing charms.

Harry managed to keep a straight face for all of about five seconds before breaking out into roaring laughter, clutching his sides as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Severus crossed his arms and glared at Harry half-heartedly, but Harry could tell that he truly was hurt by his insensitive outburst.

Harry took him in his arms and apologized, then helped him with the rest of the charms.

One year later, Harry began to notice strange objects popping up around the house.

First there was the black tea cozy. Harry frowned when he noticed it and thought the pot had looked perfectly comfortable before. Surely it would only get irritatingly hot now?

Next was the knitted blanket that lay on top of the sofa. Harry actually made that discovery while taking a nap. He went to sleep without a black and green knitted blanket on top of him and woke to find himself warm and fuzzy.

Had they acquired a house elf?

The next week, Harry got a rather terrible flu and Severus left his side only to brew potions for his symptoms. He was delirious for the better part of the week and when he finally came to, he discovered he was wearing black, knitted booties.

Still feeling rather weak, he decided not to ask about it and just allowed himself to enjoy the cushy warmth.

A month later, when Harry had just gotten used to the cozy, blanket and his now very comfortable booties, he walked into the sitting room only to find Severus sitting in a chair, two long needles in his hand and a ball of yarn on the side table.

_Oh God, he's knitting._

Harry immediately schooled his face to passivity, not saying a word. Severus sat there, his face looking much as it had during the billowing charm incident, and Harry resolved not to mess this up again.

Seconds passed and Harry still hadn't said anything and he was beginning to panic. He told himself to say anything, anything at all as long as he wasn't laughing.

"I liked the tea cozy," he said before bringing his palm up to his face.

Severus frowned, but nodded, by now understanding Harry's tendency to put his foot in his mouth.

"And the booties, they were really warm. Um. So you like knitting?"

Severus scoffed and plainly said, "Yes."

Harry bit his lip and asked, "Why did you never tell me before?"

"I'm sure there are parts of your personality that you haven't shared with me. Some silly or embarrassing thing you're afraid to tell me for fear of me thinking less of you."

Harry thought this over for a moment before saying, "Not really. No. You pretty much know everything about me. My life's... well, not an open book, but definitely not a mystery. Cupboards, dark wizards, running around school under a cloak. You pretty much know it all, you know."

Severus sighed and put down his knitting needles.

"Why'd you never tell me before? And is this recent?"

Severus shook his head. "No, my mother taught me."

Harry said nothing, but admitted he was curious as to why Eileen Snape would teach her _son_ how to knit.

"What, Potter? I like to work with my hands, but have no skill for gardening," Severus said defensively. "This helps pass the time."

Harry nodded, but looked around their quarters. "So now that I know, will there be an army of tea cozies coming out of a closet somewhere?"

"No, I threw nearly everything out when you came to live with me."

Harry was sadden by that admission, but understood why Severus had wanted to keep it a secret. God knew Harry would, too.

Over time, Harry began to realize that knitting was something Severus did to express his emotions. One night after coming home drunk with Ron and Hermione, Harry crashed into their potted plant, spilling dirt everywhere before vomiting on the rug.

Severus put him to bed and cleaned the mess, but there was a green and silver swatch of fabric hanging over the wine cabinet the next morning.

The next January, Harry planned a romantic getaway for the two of them to Paris to celebrate Severus' birthday. Well, Harry knew Severus would think it romantic, since they were actually there for a potions conference and Harry's gift to him was a rare plant only found in the ruins of the Aztec temples in Mexico.

Harry made love to Severus twice that night, the first time fast and hard, taking Severus somewhere that wasn't entirely human. He swore the man growled like jungle cat. The second was tender and sweet, filled with 'I love you's' with hands clasped together and the sweetest of kisses.

The next day, Harry discovered his new Firebolt had a red and gold cozy.

One night, Harry heard Severus tentatively calling his name from the bedroom and Harry quickly went inside, knowing instinctively he needed to respond by the tone in Severus' voice.

Severus held out a plain white box to Harry and he took it in his hands and opened it.

Inside was a red and brown jumper, the pattern complicated and bit odd-looking. His first thought was, 'Oh, God, am I actually going to have to wear this?' Harry was well rehearsed enough at receiving odd gifts from Severus and so he smiled and said, "Oh, this is really soft, Severus. Thank you." He then tilted his head to kiss him.

Severus backed away. "Do you know nothing, Potter? That is a fair-isle sweater!"

Harry looked at it again and tried to summon a look of awe, though he had no idea what Severus was talking about. "Oh! Wow, that's just wonderful then!"

Severus rolled his eyes and said, "Do you think I would knit something like this for just anyone? This is true love, you idiot. It means I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you think I would spend... Well, never mind how long it took, but I wouldn't make this for just anyone!"

Harry looked down on the intricate design of the jumper and ran his fingers over the soft wool. It did look as though Severus put a great deal of time into this.

Severus looked like he was trying to sneer, but failed and just looked sad. Harry realized his poking had gone on long enough and he put the jumper on.

It was warm and it smelled like Severus and Harry knew he'd wear the ghastly thing for the rest of his life.

"It's perfect, Severus," he said, finally leaning up to get his kiss. "Not even itchy."

Severus gave a half-hearted smirk and pinched him.

"Oh, careful! You'll rip it!" he said. Harry smiled and held the thing close to him. "So this is an engagement jumper?"

Severus sniffed and raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, that works for me. Who wants a ring? Besides a ring is just silly jewelry. This is something I can wear forever."

Severus cleared his throat. "So... do you... like it, that is?"

Harry leaned over and pushed Severus down on the bed, allowing his body to fall gracefully on top of Severus' slender length. He knew what Severus was really asking and Harry had known the answer since the beginning.

"Yes. I do."


End file.
